The past of Ichigo Kurosaki
by cireshadow
Summary: Ichigo and friends have stoped Aizen's plans and are enjoying a break, but whats this? why are team 7 looking for Naruto and why does Ichigo look so nervice. find out inside! parings Naruto/harem
1. truth of the strawberry

Hi fans and others sorry for changing my penname to Cireshadow but something happened that makes it so I can't logon no matter what I do

I do apologies for the inconvenience

Also I'd like to thank you for your reviews but would like to point out that this is a fanfic so I can do with the characters as I see fit

Also for those of you who said this fanfic reminds you of a Ben 10 fanfic well-l-l-l-l-l….. yes this was somewhat based off that one

But this is all my own imagination

And last but defiantly not least yes I'm bad at both spelling and Grammar and if anyone would like to be my beta I'd greatly appreciate it

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or bleach nor do I own any Jutsu or kido …

Possibly

Now story start

"Talking" _Thinking_

"**Demon talking" **_**Demon thinking**_

Jutsu, kido, spells

Story start

One day a teenaged boy about 15 years old with orange hair was sitting in his room doing his homework, then after some time he stopped and went over to his bed. He then carefully pulled the bed out of the corner of his room and placed his hand the floorboard and pushed down there Was a small (click) and a portion of the floorboard popped open. Inside this secret compartment was a box and when he lifted the box out and opened it the first thing inside the box was a picture with a man with gravity defining silver hair and a headband over his right eye and a half -facemask covering his lower half of his face, his hands were on top of two boys each who looked to be about 12 to13 in his right hand was a boy who's hair resembled a ducks butt with onyx colored eyes wearing a blue colored shirt with white arm guards and on his left was a boy with spikey yellow hair, blue eyes, 3 whisker like marks on each cheek wearing an orange jumpsuit. And in between both of them was the only girl in the picture her hair was bubblegum pink and was the only one smiling (besides the man but you can't tell with his mask on) and the only other thing noticeable is that all of them are wearing the same symbol that looks like a leaf with a spiral in the middle, next to the picture is a headband with the exact same symbol! And underneath is the orange jumpsuit. Now while looking at these items he says to no one in particular "I wonder how long it's been since I became Ichigo Kurosaki.?"

Then he heard "whoa Ichigo is this ware you keep your dirty magazines? And what's' in the box show me! Show me! Show me!" said a strange looking stuffed animal in the shape of a lion. "Kon! This is none of your business. That and I don't won't to you to know!" He said as he grabbed the toy and flung him out the room.

_the next day_

Ichigo was sitting on top of the roof of his school eating lunch with a dark skinned really tall really muscular teen named Sado or Chad as he's been calling him, a lite skinned twig boy with glasses Named Uryu, a young lady with long orange hair with hair clips with D-cup breasts her names Orihime, And last but not least a short haired brunet with B-cup breasts she's Rukia. They were all wearing white button down shirts and grey pants for the guys and skirts for the girls. "So is there anything happening with the Hollows or the Arancars?" Ichigo asked

"No not since Orihime destroyed the Hokioku, I think we won't be dealing with Aizen for a while." (Ichigo just nods his head in understanding) then Rukia continues "However I did pick up some strange spirit energy and when I whet to investigate I found three people who were looking for someone, with blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on both his cheeks."

(At this Ichigo nearly chokes on his drink which was not missed by Orihime) after he quickly regained his composure he replies "Okay there are lots of people with blond hair and blue eyes."

This time it was Uryu who spoke "true but how many people have whisker-like marks on their cheeks let alone six."

"How the hell am I supposed to know Uryu I'm not good with name or faces remember?"

"Rukia did one of the people halve sliver, pink, or brunet hair. Also did one have on a green flask jacket another, an open white shirt and the last one a red tank top?" Chad asked

"Yes that's exactly what they looked like. So you met them as well Chad?" Rukia exclaimed

Chad shook his head no "No there right below us." Chad explained everyone then looked over the side and sure enough they saw three people one with silver, one with pink, and one with brunet hair walking toward there school.

"Well lets go great them maybe we can help them find who there looking for." Orihime said with enthusiasm (and with everyone agreeing much to Ichigo's distress not that he'd let them know he begrudgingly followed.).

_With Team7_

"Kakashi-sensei do you think we'll ever find him?" asked the pink haired teen the silver haired man's reply

"I don't know Sakura He's been gone for 6 years so who knows."

"(Humph) why does she won't to makehim Hokage?" the young brunet asked (as he said him with venom)

"Sasuke you aren't worthy of the title and besides she won't budge on this anyway." Kakashi said remembering the elders tried to force lady Tunade to make Sasuke her successor the end result two giant holes in the Hokages office.

"Kakashi-sensei look!" Sakura said seeing 5 people 3 males 2 females one of which they run into the day before.

"Oh! It's you again and I see you brought friends, may I ask why?" Kakashi said while giving his patented eye-smile.

"Yes it's good to see you as well." Rukia said in a bubbly tone while giving a small curtsey and in a more professional tone she continued "listen I don't wish to sound rude but my friends and I would like to help you find your friend, and any additional information would be helpful."

"Well that would very kind of you let's see… well his hair is spikey like your orange haired friend but blond whiskers on his cheeks, blue eyes, and should be around there age (he points to Sasuke and Sakura) what elts ." Kakashi thought until Sasuke chimed in

"He's also a dope the dead last of our class and was useless, I still can't believe how he beat me!" he ranted until he was told to shut up by Sakura then she continued

"Well his personality happy and he could be annoying when he was younger, but that was only because he was of his life… He was alone…Neglected (sob) and beat up on and what's worse is that I beat up on him when he was trying to make me feel better." By now Sakura was sobbing remembering all the abuse she did to said blond.

When Ichigo saw this he quietly let out "Sakura" which was heard by Chad suddenly Ichigo spoke "Well I think we'll help look for your missing friend after school, how about we all meet up at a place called Udohara's shop around oh I don't know 8 o'clock? Then we'll all give you all the information that we've gathered if that'll help you find this person."

"That is very kind and most appreciated." Kakashi said the he ordered his team to keep looking.

After they left Uryu turned to his companions and asked "Is it just me or did that guy with the duck like hair cut sound like he wanted to kill the blond they were talking about?"

It was Ichigo who responded "Uryu you have no idea how right you are."

Now this caught everyone's attention "Ichigo do you know who their looking for?" Chad asked,

after a moment of silence Ichigo replied. "Guys meet me at Udohara's shop around 5 O'clock I'll explain everything at that time okay? … Oh! And Rukia I need you to get Rengi and Toshiro they need to know this too. Also invite all lieutenants and captains as well this will be very important." He says as he walks off.

_time skip …Ichigo's house_

Ichigo was walking into his house when he heard "your guards down!" as a fist connected to a man around his late 30's with short spikey black hair and stubble is coming at his now had this been a normal day Ichigo would either counter or get struck in the face but today Ichigo evaded which was odd to Ichigo's sisters Yuzu who was a blond 11 year old who became more or a house keeper of the family, and Karin the older twin who had mid length dark hair and was more of a tomboy.

After seeing his son evade he knew something was wrong so he asked "what's wrong son?" Ichigo was heading for the stairs but just before he went up without turning around they heard "Dad… My past found me." After he said that he disappeared upstairs "I see" there dad said with a slight frown "Karin, Yuzu get ready we're going out as soon as Ichigo come back down." He said without any hint of playfulness for a second neater sister moved but quickly did as they were told.

_upstairs with Ichigo_

When Ichigo got to his room he immediately ran into Kon "Ichigo what's going o…" but before he could finish his question Ichigo placed a strange looking badge on Kon's head and out his mouth a green pill fell out, "Kon I don't have time to explain right now I'll explain later." Ichigo said as he put the pill in his pocket then grabbed the lion and shoved it into his school bag the next thing was to get his box from under his bed once he had that he went down stairs and the family left to Udohara's shop.

_ at the shop_

When they got there Rukia and the others were there plus five other people, one looked like a teenager with spikey silver hair blue-green eyes with a black shihaksho with a white over coat with the kanji for10 on his back, and an azure belt over his chest with a sword slung over his back,

next to him was a woman around her mid 20's with long orange hair also wearing a black shihaksho that barley covered her D-cup breasts with a sword that was strapped to the side of her waste,

next to her was a man about 6'3" with brown spiked hair with bells attached to the ends, an eye patch over his right eye wearing a shihaksho and white over coat with the sleeves ripped off both and tattered.

After him was a man about his early 20's with red hair done up in the shape of a pineapple with a head band and tattoos on his face and like the others was wearing a black shihaksho and sword,

now the last man was wearing a green and white striped bucket hat and a green over coat with blond hair that covered his right eye and carried a cane and he wore clog shoes, this man saw Ichigo first and called out "Ah Ichigo why is it that you asked for captain Hitsugaya (points to the silver haired youth) lieutenant Matsumoto (points to the female) captain Kenpachi (points to the man with the bells in his hair) and lieutenant Moocher here?"

(As he points to the man with red hair) who the face-faults and shouts in anger "It's not Moocher the names lieutenant Renji Abarai!"

When Ichigo sees them he says "Mr. Hat n' clogs lets go inside it's a long story but there's not much time to explain." He says in a serious tone and without any argument after getting inside Yuzu asks "So how do you guys know my brother…" but was interrupted by Ichigo "Yuzu… Please don't call me that." He said in a sad tone "Do-don't call you what?" Yuzu asked with fear in her voice "(sigh) Yuzu, Karin I'm not your big brother."

This caused a massive gasp from the others "W-w-w-what d-do y-you m-mean your n-not our b-big brother Ichigo?" Yuzu asked on the verge of tears.

This time their dad spoke "Yuzu what Ichigo means is that he's not your brother by blood other than that he's your brother in all other aspects." Calming Yuzu down a little

"Why… why weren't we told we told Ichigo was ADOPTED!" Karin screamed in rage and a hint of fear their dad just sighed

"Ichigo you tell them." "Right…Dad (deep breath) Karin I don't belong in this dimension" Ichigo started but was interrupted

"what do you mean this dimension Ichigo?" asked Orihime confused. One quick look around and Ichigo was getting looks of confusion from most of the group sighing he then looks at Orihime and asks'

"Orihime do you remember when Aizen attempted to overthrow the spirit-king?"

"Yes?" she said then he continued "and where does he reside?"

it was Rukia who continued "he lives in another Demen… Ichigo you're not saying…" this time Toshiro finned "you come from_ that_ dimension!"

Ichigo chuckled "yep… or at least I think it was at least, you see in my dimension I was 14 at the time then I come here and boom I'm 4 again… Oh! Before I forget" with that Ichigo then pulls out the body of Kon from his bag and the green pill. Now before Yuzu can ask what's Ichigo is doing with her bostov he places the pill in the toys mouth, at first nothing happens then…

then toy stands up on its own a yells "Ichigo how dare you do that to me in the mid of a sentence like tha.." suddenly Kon realizes that there not alone. Slowly he turns around and all the color drains from his face [AN: which is impressive for being a stuffed animal] for he sees both Yuzu and Karin before he can run he hears

"Karin, Yuzu I'd like to introduce you to Kon."

Kon turned to Ichigo and jumped up and grabbed him by the collar "Ichigo what are you doing!"

Ichigo then pulls Kon off and sets him down "Kon if I'm going to come clean I might as well come tell them about you too."

Now Kon was confused "coming clean? Does this have something to do with the hidden box in your room?" He asked,

Ichigo gave a small smile "Yes" then he opened the box and pulled out an old photo graph he then pointed to the young blond boy "this is me" Ichigo started "or to be more accurate this is me a little over ten years ago, as you can see I didn't always look like this (as he points to himself) and back then I was a ninja that went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki and I was 14 years old before coming here."

"Ichigo how did you become young again? Why didn't you stay the same age?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo then sat in a thinking position "you know that I don't know but my theory is the time-line between the two detentions are very different yet I think they are slowly syncing up" Ichigo explained this of course this surprised everyone

"why do you think that?" asked Toshiro then Rukia explained of the three people who they met at the school after her explanation Ichigo then picked up

"yes you see the three in the picture those three were my old teammates."

"Ok you explained who those people were but tell me… which one's the strongest?" asked Zaraki with an insane grin on his face.

"What I think he means Ichigo is why you come here instead of staying in your dimension?" Urdu asked while pushing up his glasses.

"Simple" Ichigo started "I was banished for completing a mission."

There was a collective "WHAT!" from all in the room this time Rangiku Matsumoto Spoke "why would they banish you for completing a mission?"

"Easy… The day I was born a creature attacked my home and this creature has the strength greater than Vatio Lordus" Ichigo said causing those who knew what a Vatio Lordus was go wide-eyed,

Then Udohara after getting over his shock asked "So what happened to this creature?"

Ichigo looked down and gave a humorless chuckle "the leader of my home chose me to house the creature and the only thing he asked while dying was that I be seen as a hero for keeping it at bay, (sigh) unfortunately the people of my home chose to defy his last wish and I was completely out casted and treated lower than dirt." he explained

"Then what happened to your parents Ichigo?" Orihime asked slightly afraid to of the answer.

Ichigo then looked in his box and pulled out the orange jumpsuit then said "they died my father from sealing the creature inside me…"

"What you said that the leader of sealed the creature in you now you say your father died sealing the creature in you Ichigo your father was the leader!" Uryu practically yelled in shock. Another smile showed on Ichigo's face "Quick as always Uryu, but that's beside the point there's still more information but I think it's time we get those three now." As he got up and walked outside which confused everyone things got even more confusing as he then placed both his hands in a strange symbol however all were surprised when his body started glowing blue then with a cry of "HYAAAAAAAA!" a pillar of light shot into the sky.

Chapter End

So what do you think? I tried changing the things you the reader said needed to be changed (please note one thing the names were taken the manga but I will need translation later on

In the Harem for Naruto are

Rukia

Orihime

Hinata

Temari

Those are locked in but if you want other please send me suggestions and I may set up a pole

Now until then, keep reading I promise there are more surprises ahead

Also I'm looking for anyone who knows if Mr. Marvel83 who adopted A Combination is around because I would like adopt it myself but after

One month passes I'm stealing it so yea I'm taking it anyway

Shadow Out


	2. Memories of team 7

Sup people I'm back

And if you haven't heard I'm slow as hell at typing

So without further ado here's the next chapter

(A/N this chapter will explain why team 7 is looking for Naruto)

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or bleach nor do I own any Jutsu or kido …

Possibly

Now story start

"Talking" _Thinking_

"**Demon talking" **_**Demon thinking**_

Jutsu, kido, spells

_last time_

"Quick as always Udyu, but that's beside the point there's still more information but I think it's time we get those three now." As he got up and walked outside which confused everyone things got even more confusing as he then placed both his hands in a strange symbol however all were surprised when his body started glowing blue then with a cry of "HYAAAAAAAA!" a pillar of light shot into the sky.

_With team 7 around the same time_

Teams 7 minus Naruto were sitting in the woods near a cave eating dinner when Sakura asked "do you think we'll ever see Naruto again?" during her time back in Konoha she gone and trained with lady Tunade because she had given up on asking Sasuke out because after his defeat to Naruto he had become even more moody (PMSing anyone?) and she thought that if she trained with Tunade Sasuke would finally go out with her. Lady Tunade agreed and was very hard on her eventually she had enough and fought her

(FLASHBACK)

Sakura is 14 years old and next to her is a woman who looks about her early 30's with blond shoulder length hair in twin pigtails with a purple diamond looking tattoo on her forehead honey-brown eyes and was criticizing Sakura for what seemed like the 50th time today now Sakura had enough "stop belittling me! You're just mad because the baka is banished and you're taking it out on me!" she yelled now Tunade stopped and glared at Sakura

"What did you say?" she asked with anger in her voice. Now if Sakura hadn't been so frustrated she might have sensed the danger so she yelled

"You heard me! I said you're just mad because Naruto-baka was banished and you're taking it out on me!"

now if Tunade was mad before she was downright furious now, and with that she grabbed Sakura by the throat and slammed her into the wall closest to her.

"You know what Sakura your right I resent you and this whole god dammed village not only do you praise the Uchiha for his eyes but you resent Naruto for things out of his control." But before Sakura could respond Tunade continued

"Do you know why he was dead last? No? I'll tell you it's because all of his teachers sabotaged him by teaching him incorrectly or giving him tests too hard for him or any genin to answer, and here's another question for you. Do you know why Naruto can't use regular bushin jutsu? Simple it's because of how much chakra he has, it makes it nearly impossible for him to do. That's why he failed the graduation test the first two times, and the only reason why he learned the kage-bushin jutsu was from a former teacher tricking him in to stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing then learning that technic in just under 2 hour can you imagine what would of happened if he had it longer than that he might have learned the whole dam thing in about a week may be less knowing him. Then latter during your first C turned A ranked mission he changes Zabuza Momoji and got a bridge named after him, then during the chunin exam finals he defeats Negi Hyuga who is the Hyuga Clans prodigy who changes for the better, also during the sand/sound invasion he not only risks his own life to save you from Sunas demon container Garra he then goes out looking for me while he learns and masters the Rasengan that took its creator 3 years to develop and master, Jarya 2½ years to master and it took Naruto about 1 month to learn and master! And on top of various other things he then saves your precious Uchiha from the clutches of an S-ranked criminal and nearly dying in the proses from a Chidori to the chest."

Then her voice gets dangerously low "And what did you and the rest of the village do? YOU BANISH HIM!" she yells as she drops Sakura. As Sakura is gasping for breath Tunade then turns her back and says in a demanding tone "get out."

"What!" Sakura asked in a hoarse voice

"I said GET OUT!" Tunade roared

(FLASHBACK END)

After that event Tunade refused to teach her anything on her third try Tunade threw a file at her and said if she wanted to be trained she would have to read the file and then tell her, her goal. Inside was a condensed file on Naruto that gave an account of all beatings, and assassination attempts as well as medical surgeries he ever had, and details of the worst beatings he ever had as reported from AMBU that were assigned to watch over him when he was younger.

When Sakura was first started reading the file she nearly threw up and as she continued to read she cried and when she finished she curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep not only that but she couldn't look at the village the same way again. It was after that that Sakura vowed to herself that she would gain Naruto's forgiveness and when she went back to Tunade she went back on her hands and knees and begged not only for forgiveness not only what she had said about Naruto but to find Naruto and someday bring him back. This of course made Tunade smile because she had broken Sakura of her fangirl stage.

It was during her 5 years she rose through the ranks and became Jonin and every chance she had she searched for Naruto.

"I don't know Sakura he has been gone for 5 years and he might not forgive us." Kakashi said sadly as he remembered what happed soon after Naruto was banished, the moment The Land of Waves learned of Naruto's banishment they cut ties with Konoha completely then The Land of Spring, Star, Moon, Birds, Sea Country as well as any Country that Naruto assisted during his Banishment (A/N I know he did some of these things after Sasuke left but I placed it before he left I wanted to show that they are fucked without Naruto) this caused the number of missions to drop dramatically the next major thing was a few years later when Suna sent a political marriage proposal for Naruto Uzumaki and Temari of the sand to be wed to strengthen the bond between their two villages,

now most people were shocked and when they tried to change the contract to have Sasuke marry Temari they refused saying that only Naruto could marry Temari because there new kazekage had taken a liking to Naruto. And when they asked who was the new Kazekage they paled finding out it was none other than Gaara had taken the position.

When the counsel had explained of Naruto's banishment Gaara was so pissed he stated one thing "it is only because of the failed invasion that our previous leader has done that I won't break the alliance with Konoha, however we will only provide minimal support should another invasion happen."

This got many protests saying that "Naruto was a demon" which had cost many of the councilmembers their lives with Garra threatening if they spoke any more of Naruto then he would go to war, which promptly shut up the counsel.

The next thing probably hurt the most because the children were trying to understand why Naruto was loved in other places but hated in his own home. The counsel in its infinite wisdom was to overturn the thirds law thinking that the younger generation would see it their way, long story short it failed.

No the children who knew Naruto personally (mainly Konohamaru and his friends) became angered with their parents or caretakers

Those who didn't know Naruto personally were anger because whenever they him he never showed any sort of aggressive behavior not even being mistreated

However the only ones who agreed with the counsel were either incredibly spoiled or stupid (i.e. Sasuke and the like)

But about a month ago the real shocker came out

(Flashback)

It was October 10th Naruto's 18th birthday and Tunade was in her office when there was a large poof and in an instant was set ready for attack but when she looked around nothing had changed until she happened to look on her desk and notice three scrolls sitting there two larger both had what looked to be blood seals and the smaller of the three was addressed to the Hokage so carefully she picked up the smaller scroll and began reading and the more she read the bigger her eyes got until finally she shouted "SHIZUNE!"

Moments later the door to her office slammed open to reveal a woman about her early 30s with short brunet hair holding a piglet came running in and in a worried voice asked "Lady Tunade what's wrong!"

Tunade looked ask Shizune and in a firm voice said "call the council and all available senior ninja in one Hour, I think they're going to call back my little brother after this." As she finished one couldn't help but see the evil smile forming on her face.

(Time-skip… 1 Hour later in the council's chambers)

As Tunade was walking in to the chamber one more arrogant civilian council members asked "Lady Hokage why have you call us here on such short notice?" which got murmurs of agreement from the other council members, and senor ninja.

Tunade ignored the councilman (which caused him to scowl) and proceeded to take here seat and takes out the three scrolls many of the ninjas instantly recognized the first scroll and one voiced his wonder "Lady Tunade why is it that you have the Namikaze clan scroll, and what is the other one?" asked a man with long brunet hair and white pupil-less eyes

"Please take your seat Hiashi all will be explained with this." Tunade said picking up the littlest scroll and opens it.

"Hai" he replied before sitting down

Tunade then clears her throat and begins "Dear council if you are hearing this right now then ether I am dead or one of three things has happened 1) Naruto Uzumaki has made Jonin…"

However she was stopped when another civilian shouted "Why are we hearing something about some banished demon." With many other civilians shouting in agreement, while most of the clan heads and few ninja just glared at the civilian side.

Tunade then looked at said civilian and with quick blast of KI starting him and an icy tone shouted "SHUT UP… Now where was I oh yes, 2) Naruto has turned 18 or 3) he has activated one of his bloodlines."

Now after she said this there was a collective "WHAT!" from everyone in the room.

After it quieted down a bit she continued "for what I am about to reveal to you is true on my honor as the Third Hokage, the full name of Naruto is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze rightful owner of the Namikaze estates and carrier of the Harasengan a bloodline that allows the user to travel from one place to another in mere seconds by using the mind's eye to visualize were their going the problem is if you have never been to a spot before you require some sort of beacon like a special kunai or a seal for moving targets. Also the Harasengan has the power to take other things such as displacing Jutsu or other people, now on to his other bloodline however is connected to the Senju clan as the Uzumaki and Senju clans are related. However the bloodline it's self really doesn't have a name, but it normally gives the welder a sub-element or double element such as the First's Mouton or the Second's Mastery over water and in these twin scrolls are the Jutsu and fighting style of both clans along with both his parents most treasured items, locked away behind a blood seal that only Naruto's blood can open.

Signed Hiruzen Sarutobi Third Hokage of Konohagure no Sato

After Tunade had finished reading once again the room erupted some were saying it was a lie, others were saying Naruto needed to be brought back, and others were saying that he should never have been banished in the first place, one of these people was Hiashi while he had nothing against the boy and tried to fallow his friend last wish he never expected that Naruto was his daughter's fiancée but thinking back on it now he wished he had done more for the lad when he was younger.

But the civilian council had passed laws soon after the fourth died that granted them a little more power that Hiruzen didn't catch, but it was after the Third's death they had changed even more laws when the ninja council was busy on missions that solidified their power.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing Naruto was his sensei's son! And now he regretted not training him even more than before, he shouldn't of trained Sasuke but he was forced by the civilian council to train Sasuke while neglecting Naruto and Sakura and when he tried to get a decent trainer for Naruto again they made him ask Ebisu because of his useless one style fits all training method.

It was then Obito's words came back to him _"Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." _and Kakashi

He was scum…

After a while of shouting Tunade had enough and yell "SILENCE!" while slamming her fist into her table that was so loud that it literally shattered from the force. (that immediately shut everyone up.)

"I called you all here to see what we are going to do about these newly discovered facts." She said while placing her fingers over her mouth

To everyone's surprise it was Danzo who spoke "Hokage-sama I believe we should recall Naruto and then place him under the CRA."

Then there was another round of "Hai" from the collected group.

Tunade closed her eyes and asked "Jariya"

"Yes Tunade-hime?" spoke a man who looked about his late 50s with white spiky hair that went down his back wearing a green shihakso, red over coat and a giant scroll on his back. And on his forehead was a spiked metal plate with kanji for oil on it.

She ignored the hime and asked "Do you think Naruto will be willing to come back to the leaf village with what is being offered?"

"Hmmm hard to say, (he crosses his arms) I mean if it were me the CRA is all it would take. (he said with a perverted grin) But… (Now Jariya became serious) with Naruto this council took away his dream, he might be less than enthusiastic to come back with just the prospect of the CRA."

Then a man with a dark pineapple-like haircut and a pair of scares on his face spoke up "Troublesome. Isn't it obvious? We must make Naruto our next Hokage."

This got many shouts of outrage until a flash-grenade went off blinding most people in the room.

Tunade smiled "thank you Shukaku please continue."

Shukaku just nodded in response and continued "the reason why I am suggesting this. Is because of Naruto's banishment the lands of Wave, Spring, Birds, Tea, Etc. have all broken ties with Konoha thus weakling us, not to mention the treaty with Suna is at best thin ice and that is only because of the sand/sound invasion otherwise they I halve no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't want anything to do with us. So maybe if we make Naruto our Hokage we will be able to reestablish ties with them making us strong again. And finally there is the matter of him not wielding one but two bloodlines one that may directly link him to the Senju clan.

After hearing Shikaku's logic slowly many council members agreed knowing that his logic was sound

"I move that we recall Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze back to the village and that he be named the successor to the tittle Hokage in the hopes of enticing Naruto to return." Hiashi shouted

"I second that!" shouted a heavy set man in red armor

"Very well Hiashi Hyuga has called for the recall of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and called for him to be named the sixth Hokage and has been Seconded by Chiza Akimichi." Tunade said in a neutral tone but if you could see inside her head there was a chibi her jumping for joy "All those in favor?"

There was a loud shout of "Hai!" that came from the ninja side and surprisingly about two-thirds the civilian side as well

All the while no one saw Danzo Seething in rage.

(Flash-back end)

It was then decided that the original team 7 would be the best team to go and retrieve Naruto

Then they both heard "Pfffff who cares about the dope he's not as worthy as an Uchiha." Sasuke said

Though truth be told he was still a little sore that Naruto beat him during their final attack the thing he defeated wasn't Naruto it was a stupid kage bushin he switched with sometime when he was being thrown around like a ragdoll! So when he let his guard down Naruto got behind him and knocked him out. Then after a new more secure seal was placed on him one that cut him off from the curse seals power, he was kept under watch for about six months it was during this six months that he was offered a position for Danzo's root division and became Danzo's second in command in four years, and now he had to bring back the cause of all his problems. He was not happy one bit.  
"Sasuke you became unworthy the moment you tried to defect and got Naruto banished!" Sakura yelled

"Now now you two (Kakashi started) we still have an hour until we mee…" he then felt a huge explosion of chakra then he heard

"Sensei look!" Sakura shouted as she pointed to the sky

Kakashi's eye nearly popped out of his socket because there was a pillar of chakra soring into the sky his thoughts were _"is this really Naruto?"_

Sakura's were_ "Naruto I'm coming." _

And Sasuke's were_ "This power it should be mine!"_

And as quick as they could they dashed toward to source of the chakra.

CHAPTER END

Hew that took some time for me but I'm working on the next chapter right now hopefully I'll post some time next week

And to answer some questions I've gotten yes Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all de-aged but the change was so small they didn't realize the change

The only reason Naruto did was of the sudden change in his height, and his voice but that will be explained in one of the next two chapters.

Other than that thank you for your reviews

Shadow Out


	3. finding and discovery

Hello again my readers I have to say I'm happy people like the story so far and as for you questions

Like is Kyuubi Zangetsu? Or

Does Naruto have both Chakra and Sprit Energy?

The answer is you'll find out soon enough

Also please note I'm now looking for a Beta

And also please forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes

(AN To team 7 Ichigo will be referred as Naruto until it gets straightened out)

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or bleach nor do I own any Jutsu or kido …

Possibly

Now story start

"Talking" _Thinking_

"**Demon talking" **_**Demon thinking**_

Jutsu, kido, spells

_Last Time_

"Now now you two (Kakashi started) we still have an hour until we mee…" he then felt a huge explosion of chakra then he heard

"Sensei look!" Sakura shouted as she pointed to the sky

Kakashi's eye nearly popped out of his socket because there was a pillar of chakra soring into the sky his thoughts were _"is this really Naruto?"_

Sakura's were_ "Naruto I'm coming." _

And Sasuke's were_ "This power it should be mine!"_

And as quick as they could they dashed toward to source of the chakra.

_Story Start_

(Back at Udohara Shop)

Ichigo slowly stopped his display of power when Rukia asked "Ichigo what was that? It felt like Reishi but it had a slightly different feel of it as well."

Ichigo then took a deep breath then looked at her "Rukia the reason that it felt similar is because in essence it was reishi there is only one key differents because you add physical energy into it to make it more potent but to mold it I would use hand signs not spells."

"That sounds like my power Ichigo." Chad commented

"Yes Chad between all of our power yours is most similar to that of chakra then Uryu, then Orihme. But no more questions I need answers from those three, so act like we didn't discuss the truth about me. Ichigo asked after getting several nods of understanding Ichigo then realized something and quickly went over to his box and pulled out what looked like a necklace then stuffed it in his pants pocket.

About ten minutes later Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke came to the source of the strong chakra and to their surprise the boy with the orange hair was waiting outside for them.

"This can't be a coincidence that you offered to help us then told us to come here at 8 o'clock then that sudden energy surge draws our attention here and your waiting for us." Kakashi commented while eye-smiling.

Ichigo scoffed "Yea I already knew Naruto a while back we became fast friends and he told me of you _guys_, (he said guys in disgust, and this caused two of them to flinch) and he wants to know a few things like why the three of you are here after so many years of banishment, and he doesn't want to hear it's because of all those treaties that were annulled after he was banished."

Now Kakashi was surprised he didn't think that Naruto knew of those mishaps and before he could respond "So after 5 years of banishment he's holding a grudge against Konoha." Sasuke said arrogantly

(In the Shop)

"5 years? But that doesn't make since Ichigo's been around for at least 11 years." Yuzu commented

"Shhhhh remember he was 14 at the time then he reverted back to a 4 year old again and considering it looks like they don't realize that they've de-aged yet so it must mean there about 19" Uryu said in a whisper

(Back Outside)

"Wait how do we know you really know where Naruto is." Kakashi pointed out

Chuckling Ichigo reached into his pants pocket (this caused the three ninjas to tense) then Ichigo pulled out a crystal necklace which Kakashi instantly recognized then he said "Naruto told me that his Baa-chan gave this to him after he won a bet, he also said this would prove that I know him."

"So what does he want to know?" Sakura asked

"Well the first is why are you three looking for him?" Ichigo asked with his arms crossed the necklace hanging in his hand

"We're looking for Naruto in hopes to make him our Hokage." Kakashi explained

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked (Kakashi nodded) "and why would the council send the one who scorned him, (Sakura flinched) the one who neglected him, (casing Kakashi to look down in shame) and the one who tried to kill him (causing Sasuke to glare at him) why would he trust any of you?" or the council that kicked him out Hm?" he asked harshly

"Hold on, how do you know all this? I seriously doubt Naruto would tell anyone that much about his life?" Sakura asked

Ichigo gave her a look then a smirk "Because _Sakura-Chan_ I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Suddenly Sasuke's hand became engulfed in lightning and with a shout of "DIE DOPE!"

But before Sasuke could take a step forward there was an orange flash and Sasuke found a fist in his gut when he looked up he found Naruto was connected to the fist the he heard Naruto say "You never learn temb." Then he said Bakudo #1 Sai

Suddenly Sasuke found that his limbs had snapped together causing him to fall to the ground and him losing his lightning covered hand.

Sakura couldn't believe this was Naruto now.

Kakashi was shocked Naruto Had just used the Harasengan and without hand signs was able to paralyses Sasuke

Then without warning two little girls both about 11 years of age came running out of the building yelling "Ichigo are you okay?"

Then the dark haired girl ran up to Sasuke and kicked him then yelled "You bully why did you attack our brother like that?"

While the blond latched onto the orange haired Naruto and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke started struggling to get free and shouted out "Dope let me go!"

Naruto just chuckled "Man I'm both glad that spell does and doesn't bind the targets mouth. Oh well can't have it all." He then kneeled down and hugged the young blond girl then asked Yuzu, Karin you don't care about the truth do you?"

Karin without warning punched Ichigo in the stomach "you dummy your our brother you have been for years now even if were not related by blood were related in heart." She said in a small voice.

Kakashi was again taken aback but when he saw his former student smiling at both girls he himself couldn't help but smile behind his mask because Naruto finally had something he never had, a family.

After Naruto/Ichigo finished hugging Yuzu he stud up and faced the remaining members of team 7 "Sakura (this caused her to jump slightly) why did you shed tears for me?" he asked

Sakura started crying again she knew she couldn't face him, but she felt a hand on her chin then she felt her face gently being lifted up to see the now brown eyes of the man she had hurt when they were younger the man who now had a family the man whose eye were looking into hers with no look of hatred toward her. And despite herself she couldn't help but blush at his closeness.

Now without any warning Sakura grabbed him and started sobbing into his chest and cried "Naruto can you ever forgive me (sniff) for all the horrible things I did to you?"

She tried to continue but then she felt his arm wrap around her and heard him shushing her and after she had calmed down a bit the thing he said next made her heart skip a beat "Sakura I forgive you… however I don't know if I can trust you at least not yet, you and the village will have to earn it back. Alright?"

Sakura nodded her head in his chest he let go "now then let's go inside there's a lot more to explain oh and Kakashi." Ichigo said not looking at him

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi said

"Listen my name's Ichigo now and I would like to be addressed as such, now please take him inside with you." As he pointed to Sasuke still trying to break free from the kido

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke "You know Sasuke if Ichigo chooses not to come back to the village I wouldn't blame him, he has found a family. (but his eye narrowed at Sasuke) But I also think your family is shammed at your actions."

But Sasuke didn't hear he was still too busy trying to get free Kakashi then sighed and picked up Sasuke and followed Ichigo inside.

When Ichigo entered the store Rukia asked/demanded "Ichigo when did you learn bakudo #1?"

Ichigo just smiled and scratched the back of his head "Yea I kind of learned that before I went to the soul society the first time along with Hado's 6, 31, and 63.

Now this surprised everyone who knew those spells except for Udohara

"Then why haven't you used them until now?" Rukia asked

"Well one a captain level soul reaper would be able to counter the spell easily" he started

This got many nods of approval from the others that is until Udohara added "That and he couldn't remember the full chant… Right?" (Cue face-fault)

"Well anyways (Ichigo starts while throwing a glare at Udohara) lets go down below I have things you all need to know and it would be best without prying ears."

Udohara knowing what he meant moved a piece of the floorboard that was big enough for four people to fit in and to the far side was a ladder going into the abyss then Udohara said "Watch that first step it's a dozy."

And jumped in followed by Zaraki, Toshiro, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Rangiku, but before Orihime could jump Ichigo stoped her.

"Orihime can you take my sisters with you? I don't think they would survive the fall." He asked

Orihime then placed one hand to her chest then replied "Sure Ichigo just leave it to me." Then she walked over to Yuzu, and Karin taking their hands she led them over to the hole and asked "Ready? (After getting a nod from both of them) Okay 1… 2… 3… jump!" and they jumped in.

Then his dad asked "Hey Ichigo what about me? I can't survive the fall either then again the lovely lady with the pink hair could…"

(POW)

He never finished as a fist slammed into his face as Ichigo shouted "I still hate perverts!"

Then he turned to team 7 while scratching the back of his head "Sorry about that Issida's a good guy, but he can go a little overboard some times."

Then they heard from the hole "That's my dad is a good guy, but he can go overboard some times Ichigo!"

Ichigo just sweat-dropped "That and he hates it when I call him by name, anyway be careful the drop is bad and even a ninja can die from the fall so I'll go first and give you some sort of cushion to fall on okay."

"What's a dope like you going to do to cushion our fall? Let us land on you. Now let me loose!" Sasuke shouted

Ichigo finally having enough went over to a drawer and pulled out some duct-tape ripped off a piece and stuck in over Sasuke's mouth.

"Ahhhh much better."

Being as Sasuke couldn't talk he settled for glaring at Ichigo hoping that he would combust from the glare.

"Naru..ahh Ichigo what about your appearance is it a henge?" Kakashi asked

Ichigo just stopped "your questions will be answered with the other's questions as well." Then he jumped in

Sakura then looked at Kakashi, and he picked up Sasuke then nodded to Sakura and without another word they jumped in.

(A/N I was tempted to stop here)

The fall was a long one, then Sakura heard "Futon: Tatsumaki-toraeru" when she was about 20 feet in the air and then she felt her whole body slow down a little later she felt ground beneath her feet. When she looked around she was amazed with the size of the room not only was it the size of the Hokage monument but it looked about mid-day underground and there were no signs of supports anywhere. And from the looks of it Kakashi who landed next to her was thinking the same thing.

"Good were all here let's get started." Ichigo started "By what happed after I was banished, you see after Jiraiya one of my sensei's found me he took me to Mount MyoBoku a place that toads live it's there I trained in something called Sage Mode (this made Kakashi go wide eye) it is also where I trained for about two months."

"Ichigo what are you talking about? I thought you were banished and came over here." Uryu asked confused

Ichigo chuckled "No, no I was banished at 13 I trained for a year with my Senseis' and ended up coming over here at 14.)

"Senseis' as in more than one?" Kakashi asked even more surprised

Sighing Ichigo responded "Yes Senseis' I'll get to that in a minute anyways Jiraiya or as I liked to call him Ero-senne trained me to use Sage Mode and I completed the training in one month."

"Nar…Ichigo what's Sage Mode?" Sakura asked confused

This time Kakashi answered "Sage Mode Sakura allows one to merge their chakra with nature giving the user increased chakra, and endurance yet the only known master of Sage Mode is Jiraiya." He explained

Ichigo just snorted getting everyone's attention "Master he still needs to use Sage Oil and he also needs Ma and Pa to help gather Nature Chakra and he still has toad attributes. This is mastering Sage Mode." He said as he stood still and closed his eyes then moments later they all felt a huge spike around Ichigo and when they got a better look at him many noticed that there was red around his eyelids and when he opened his eyes they were orange with rectangular pupils that reminded them of a toads eyes.

Then he explained "In this form not only do I gain enhanced resistance but I also am able to detect a person's life force it was in this form that I was able to find Yoichi the parakeet."

He saw that team 7 looked confused "Don't ask."

"Ichog did you use that power to escape Bokudo #1 when we first meet?" Rukia asked

"Nope all I did there was overload your spell with chakra." Ichigo replied absent mindedly forgetting that Sasuke was being bound by the exact same spell

Suddenly Sasuke had broken the spell ripped off the tape and charged yelling "DIE DOPE!" while drawing his sword.

But before Kakashi or anyone else could stop him Ichigo merely placed his right hand behind his shoulder and swung in a downward slash

(Clang)

Once again everyone's eyes shot wide open especially the soul-reaper's because in Ichigo's hand was a giant cleaver about the same size as Ichigo with the handle wrapped in what looked like medical tape parrying Sasuke's sword.

"Sasuke I see you've taken up ken-jutsu as well, but you never learned when you've lost a fight." Ichigo said in a disappointed tone.

Then a blue beam of energy was released from Ichigo's sword sending Sasuke back into a bolder knocking him unconscious. Without missing a beet Naruto rummaged in Sasuke's pouch and produced some ninja wire and proceeded to tie Sasuke up again.

Once everyone calmed down Toshiro asked "Ichigo how did you summon your Zanpakuto to the physical plain when it's a soul weapon?"

"Simple. (Ichigo started) I used my chakra and forced Zangetsu to take a physical form, same way my chakra is sticking to you guys and making you glow slightly."

It was true ever since he released his chakra the bodies of the soul-reapers did start glowing, but the most noticeable person was Toshiro.

"All right now please don't interrupt anymore, otherwise I'll never finish. Ok now let's see… Oh right well I had finished my sage training in a month and a half and for one mouth I traveled on my own doing thing here and there before I ended up traveling to the land of Spring were I meet my second sensei.

(FLASH BACK)

Naruto was walking through town when he heard the sound of fighting some ware nearby so he ran toward it, running into an alley he saw a whole bunch of ninjas wearing headbands with the insignia of snow attaching a man about 6'3" tan skin overly muscular wearing a black head band, a vest, shorts protecting someone. When Naruto gets a better look at who the man is protecting, it's the Queen of the land of Spring and his friend Queen Yukie.

Then he hears from the muscle man "You guys are pathetic, your just mad just because the former tyrant king was funding you. You get mad and seek revenge instead of seeking the right to work with the rightful ruler and try to assassinate her."

The moment hears this he forms a Rasengan and plows threw a bunch of the ninja with it and when Yukie sees him she shouts happily "Naruto."

"so you're the gaki that lady Yukie seems to talk about all the time (heh) you don't look like much to me." The muscle man said

This ticked off Naruto "Oh yea say the meat head I'm guessing is Yukie's bodyguard yet gets in this unnecessary fight with my friend in harm's way you must suck as a bodyguard."

The man just laughed "I like you kid not many people would dare speak to me like that, how about this after this fight I'll train you. What do ya say?"

Naruto just chuckled "Sure Meat head."

The meat head laughed "the names not meat head it's Jack. Jack Rakan."

"Got cha" Naruto said as they both ran head first into the fight.

(FLASH BACK END)

"It was training in with Rakan-sensei that caused me to accidently complete the Rasengan." Ichigo finished

Now if Kakashi was speechless before he was foaming in the mouth now he completed the Rasengan Naruto's father had died before he could finish it and he had failed only making something about half as powerful the Chidori. Kakashi wanted to see it but figured he would ask latter.

"Now my training with Rakan lasted for about 4 or 5 months mostly physical training and tai-jutsu however it was my last sensei that was my most important teacher and Sasuke needs to hear who it was." Ichigo said

Getting a nod from his dad as Issin pulled a small bottle out from one of his pockets pulled the top and waved it under Sasuke's nose slowly Sasuke woke up and the moment he did he started struggling to get free of his new bindings.

Ichigo continued "My last sensei was none other than…"

"Itachi Uchiha."

(Silence)

For a moment Sasuke stopped struggling then attempted shouting though it was still muffled

"Naruaaa-Ichigo why would you let someone who was after you a man that was known to have killed his entire clan?" Sakura asked

There was another collective gasp form the rest of the group, who didn't know who Itachi was,

"Simple" Ichigo started "he was forced to by Danzo. (this made Sasuke stop struggling when he heard this) you see the village suspected that it was an Uchiha who caused the Kyuubi to attack since only the Uchiha or the Senju clan have the power to control the biju, funny thing was they were right because it was Mandra Uchiha who released the Kyuubi, took control of it and forced it to attack the village. After that incident more suspicion was placed on the Uchiha clan, however the Uchiha clan were planning a coup d'état out of anger and placed your brother as a spy for them since he was in ANBU. However your brother was a double agent for the Hokage, unfortunately that clown Danzo always had the old man's office bugged, so after one of his reports Danzo confronted Itachi ordering him to kill your clan otherwise he would do it then disgrace the Uchiha name by reveling the truth soon afterwards. Seeing no other option and a heavy heart he killed his friends and family except you Sasuke there are two reasons you lived the first is he couldn't kill you his own little brother as he wanted you to kill him to bring honor to the Uchiha clan, the second is he threatened Danzo that if he so much as touched you he would reveal all his secrets to the world."

When Sasuke heard this he was confused was the dope telling the truth was the man who trained him the man who ordered his family killed?

"Well the reasons why he trained me was he owed me one for saving his brother and he felt my father's last wish should have been honored he then reveled who my father was and in all honestly I was pissed and nearly set Kyuubi free until he appeared inside the seal he explained why I was chosen, what happened and the function of the seal or at least what it did."

"Did?" everyone thought

"Ichigo what do you mean "The seal did." What are you trying to say?" Kakashi asked slightly on edge

Ichigo took a deep breath he knew what he was about to say would be shocking "Kyuubi is gone… he's a part of my soul more specifically this." (as he holds up Zangetsu)

"What! That doesn't make any sense how were able to absorb a demon in the first place?" Rukia practically screamed

"Simple… (Ichigo looked at Rukia) the Soul King split my soul in two sending half of it to the Soul Society where he became a caption soul reaper and was the only person to have another person the same Zanpakuto."

When this was said everyone who knew what he meant was looking at Toshiro

"Me?" Toshiro asked wide eyed

Ichigo nodded he walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder "yes my other half."

_Chapter End_

HAHAHAHAHA! Now who saw that coming?

Be honest.

Next chapter will start to explain how Naruto became Ichigo and all that stuff

Also I've been asked if Sakura, Tatsuki, or Tenten would be in the harem I'll let you decide

Please tell me what you think

But I will only take criticism if you've written and posted your own story

Shadow Out


	4. The maelstrom Returns

Hey readers I can't believe how many people like this fanfic

And the requests for Tatsuki for the harem are most impressive so-o-o-o-o

She's in! (^ ^) (I've been working over the idea as to when)

Now other people however confused me. (*_*)

Hinata is already in the Harem so please don't ask

And I've got more ideas ahead including a new story that's going to be Negima/Naruto crossover

Also I was asked a fair question it was. Is Toshiro strong because of Naruto?

Answer no Naruto and Toshiro while they are from the same soul they are only half of the other, like yin and yang both gained power on their own but neither are whole until they become one.

And lastly I thank you all who read my story in trying to make it better than the chapter before it

PS you may find out my secret ambition after this chapter

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or bleach nor do I own any Jutsu or kido …

Possibly

Now story start

"Talking" _Thinking_

"**Demon talking" **_**Demon thinking**_

Jutsu, kido, spells

_Last Time_

"Ichigo what do you mean "The seal did." What are you trying to say?" Kakashi asked slightly on edge

Ichigo took a deep breath he knew what he was about to say would be shocking "Kyuubi is gone… he's a part of my soul more specifically this." (as he holds up Zangetsu)

"What! That doesn't make any sense how were able to absorb a demon in the first place?" Rukia practically screamed

"Simple… (Ichigo looked at Rukia) the Soul King split my soul in two sending half of it to the Soul Society where he became a caption soul reaper and was the only person to have another person the same Zanpakuto."

When this was said everyone who knew what he meant was looking at Toshiro

"Me?" Toshiro asked wide eyed

Ichigo nodded he walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder "yes my other half."

_Story Start_

"Ichigo how can you be so sure that captain Hitsugaya is your other half?" Rangiku asked not fully believing that Ichigo was telling the truth.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose "How? Easy there are three things that come to mind really, (Ichigo holds up one finger) one he looked a lot like me when I was younger without whisker marks. Two (holds up a second finger) he gets a strange feeling of nostalgia when I'm nearby like right now… Right?"

Toshiro nods his head yes conforming Ichigo suspicions.

(Then he holds up a third finger) "And three Hyorinmaru has never once hurt me even when Kusaka used him against me."

The group looked skeptical when he said this

The orange headed teen just scratched the back of his head and sighed "Looks like there's only one way to prove it. (He muttered) Toshiro."

"Yes?" the silvered haired captain went

"I need you to attack me with Hyorinmaru." Ichigo said

"What! Why do you want him to attack you Ichigo?" Sakura asked afraid Naruto had lost his mind.

"Sakura a Zanpakuto won't harm its master unless the person has a greater will than the master, excluding death then who knows what happens." Ichigo explains

Getting a nod of agreement from the other soul-reapers

"Well unless it's for Bankai training that is." A young feminine sounding voice chirped

Now team 7 were on edge case the new voice they didn't even detect

"Course Kenny doesn't know his sword's name but I've heard that your Zanpakuto had you do battle with It."  
"Yachiru how'd you hear about that?" Ichigo asked while looking at or at least behind Kenpachi

And form behind the bell wearing guy a little pink haired girl who looked to be no older than 6 or 7 pulled herself up

"Easy Ichi, Renji told all the lieutenants where he finished training for his Bankai." She said

(Ichigo glares at Renji) "Yea well besides that they won't hurt their masters."

Toshiro nods in understanding and draws his sword the sword itself was about 5 feet long with an azure handle and a four pronged bronze star shaped guard and cap then got into a ready position getting a nod from Ichigo Toshiro lunged at him swinging to split him in two.

Everyone watched as the sword was about an inch from Ichigo's body when Hyorinmaru appeared to shatter then reform after passing Ichigo surprising

Upon seeing this everyone's jaws seemed to hit the floor at the same time Ichigo and Toshiro were once one person there was no denying it now and that was shocking .

Looking at the surprised captain the former blond grins

After getting over his shock Toshiro smiles to Ichigo "So how do we become one once again?"

That surprises the captains and lieutenants none more than Rongiku

"Captain you're not serious are you?" the buxom lieutenant asked fearing she was going to lose him again

"Yes Rongiku Aizen's still out there and if I'm only at half strength I won't be able to stop him but if we become one I can stop him and keep the soul society safe." The silver haired captain said

"But…" she tried

"Rongiku please tell Head Capitan Yamamoto of the situation and that I want you to take over squad 10." Toshiro said then added "and you better keep the squad up to par until I come back or there will be hell to pay."

Rongiku looked at him in shock then smiled he wasn't leaving her for good just until this new life of his ended then she saluted and said "yes sir"

Giving a nod of approval Toshiro looked at his oranged haired counterpart and asked "So how do we fuse back together?"

Scratching the back of his head "Yea about that you see I have no idea how to do that." He said on a slightly embarrassed voice

Toshiro was about to retort when they both heard "ummm Ichigo, Toshiro how about I help?"

Both males look at Orihime Toshiro looked confused so did team 7 but Ichigo gained a thoughtful expression

"That might work your powers do allow you to reject the will of Kami so why not."

Getting a nod from both males Orihime then placed her hands on a pair of flower hairpins the said "Soten Kisshun I Reject" and without any warning a pair of creatures flew from her hairpins and created an orangish looking oval barrier covering both of them.

Now normally the barrier seemed to pull damage from the person or persons in side it but this time the energy seemed to be pulling the two together

Both Ichigo and Toshiro were about three feet from each other when Toshiro wondered "Is this the end for me?"

Ichigo shook his head no "No Toshiro it's not the end…" as he places his hand on his shoulder

The moment Ichigo touches Toshiro's shoulder a bright light illuminates from them both blinding the group then they hear

"It's only the beginning." From a slightly deeper voice than Ichigo's but was calm and collected

After the light died down and everyone could see again the group was in shock and the women were sporting blushes because in front of them was a man standing 5'11" with a slight muscular build Blond spikey hair with red highlights, deep blue eyes, and three faint whisker-like marks on his cheeks, in Ichigo's cloths but Were slightly to tight for him, making it hard for him to move around in.

But there he was the one the only Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And he seemed to just radiate power.

Having some difficulty Naruto rolled his arm around muttering something when he started walking around people noticed that Hyorinmaru was strapped on his back along with another sword it was about the same length as Hyorinmaru but had no guard and had white medical tape wrapped around the handle (guess who?) both swords formed an X on his back with Hyorinmaru on his left and Zangetsu on his right.

He then walked to Orihime and said "Orihime thank you for all that you've done for me, please think of this as a small token of my appreciation."

He then gently lifts her chin up and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips.

But poor Orihime fainted from it luckily for her Naruto caches her and just chuckles "just like Hinata" he mused "Rukia"

Rukia just stood there in shock at first she was surprised that her friend for almost a year and a respected captain who she's known of for well over 100 years fuse together to make this blond haired guy who does something that is completely different from the Ichigo she knows but has to admit it did turn her on and jumps slightly "y-y-yes Ichigo?" surprising herself with her stuttering

Smiling he asks "could you revive Orihime there are questions that you want to ask and I don't wish to repeat myself." After getting a nod from her he walks over to his box and pulls out his orange coat and looks in the lining of it getting questioning look from the group until a "poof" sound is heard and a scroll appears in his hand "I placed a storage seal in my old jacket figuring that no one would steal a neon orange coat leaving all my valuables safe." answering the unasked question. Before turning around and heading to a large rock.

"Wait where are you going?" Sakura asked

Not bothering to look back Naruto answered "Well Sakura I figured I'd change out of these cloths behind that rock while Rukia wakes Orihime, seeing as they are too tight for me." Then gains a mischievous Smirk "Unless that is you want me to change in front of you all."

Boy did that comment get blushes from the females and a perverted giggle from most of the males (excluding Sasuke)

After a few minutes Orihime started coming to mumbling something about her winning the gold medal for pudding diving after coming to she yawed and said "I had the strangest dream, about Ichigo and Captain Hitsugiga fused with the help of my Soten Kisshun and the new Ichigo kissed me then I fell into a vat of chocolate pudding and won the gold medal yet the first part seemed so real."

Then she heard someone chuckling and when she turned around her face lit up before she gave a cute "Eep!"

Because the chuckle was coming from the new Ichigo except now he was wearing black loose fitting pants, black sandals, a white shirt, and a black trench coat with orange spirals running along the bottom along with a black headband with the Uzumaki symbol but with silver thread, with both sword slung on his back but noticeably shorter about 2' shorter.

"Orihime that wasn't a dream, well except the whole pudding and winning the gold medal" he explained while offering his hand to help her up off the ground

Which she accepted graciously albeit embarrassed from how silly she sounded

After getting everyone to settle down everyone sat on the ground with Naruto sitting in front of everyone and started "Now everyone may ask one question no more alright? I'll answer as best I can. Also please call me Naruto."

After getting a nod from everyone he continued

"Now Karin, Yuzu I want you two to go first as my sisters."

After a moment of thought "Naruto why did you shut us out after our mothers death?" Karin asked

Naruto looked down and shed a tear "Karin I shut you out because… I was afraid, afraid that I'd lose those closes to me so I pushed you away; it wasn't until dad set me straight that I got close again. But I always prepared to disappear; it's the same reason I created that persona and never got close to Orihime because I didn't want any of you to get hurt."

This revelation surprised Orihime he knew of her crush but fainted ignorance to protect her but she still loved him because he did it to protect her.

Yuzu asked "Naruto how did you get to this world and how did you get adopted?"

Naruto smiled at the memory

(FLASHBACK)

A 14 year old Orange Haired, brown eyed, whiskerless Naruto with his hair going down past his shoulder blades in a ponytail was walking through the woods (wearing basically the same thing when he changed outfits except now he had on a shuriken holster on his right thy and a scroll holster on his left with medical tape to keep it in place)

He looking at a map of trying to figure out where to go. He knew that Akatsuki was after him because they didn't know that Kyuubi was no longer alive, (outside of Itachi who discovered it when he deciding to visit it after the changes occurred) and he didn't want to find out what would happen to him if they found out. He couldn't go to Suna being they were allied with Konoha, he defiantly couldn't go to Iwa because the moment they found out he was the son of Minato Namikaze (Ninja enemy number 1) he was dead, and Kumo and Kiri he refused to go to. Kiri because of the bloodline purges Haku described, and Kumo because of what they did to both Neji and Hinata. He didn't want to go to a place like wave he was considered a hero there and he didn't want to draw to much attention to himself. (Strange with his new found maturity no?)

So he was just looking at the map and absentmindedly said out loud "Man I wish there was a place where a person could just start all over again."

Then he heard "Oh there is a place like that young one."

Naruto suddenly turned and got into a defensive stance pulling a kunai out toward the voice having not detected its presents at all and asked out loud "Who's there!"

"Oh I'm sorry for startling you young man." Said an old man who looked about 70 years old bald with a silver beard and slightly tanned skin with age spots standing 5'1" wearing some sort of kimono

"Who are you?" Naruto asked on edge because he couldn't get a read on this old man

"Oh! Where are my manners my name is Edward, Edward Onika." The bald old man said the added "I couldn't help but over hear you say you're looking for a place to start over well there is such a place… But it comes with a risk."

"Oh!" Naruto asked while arching an eye brow "and what would that be?"

"Your Life." Onika answered

This got Naruto back into a defensive position "Explain" He Demanded

"Now hold on don't get defensive you see there's this cave known as the cave of new beginnings not far from here, it is said the cave leads to a different dimension but inside you are judged buy Kami herself to see if you are worthy to pass so there is a chance you won't survive… so what do you say?" Onika asked

After thinking about it "So what do you want in return?" Asked the former blond

The old man just smiled and pointer to Naruto's hair which got a look of confusion from him "My hair? … why?"

"Orange hair is very exotic and I like exotic things." He explained

Shrugging Naruto reached up and cut off his ponytail figuring it would grow it back then placed his kunai back and handed it to the old man.

After getting the hair Onika turned and said "follow me." And walked off quickly

It took about half an hour to get to the cave but just like the old man said there was the cave and it was well hidden too because it was covered with vines, and bushes so unless you were looking for it you would pass right by it.

Onika then turned to Naruto after moving some of the foliage out of the way "Now child listen and listen well hold no regrets, no desires, never look back and run, run with all your heart. Now then are you ready?"

Taking a calming breath Naruto took one last look at this old world preparing to never return again and without warning ran in the cave

After disappearing from sight Onika just chuckled "good luck Naruto Namikaze."

Chapter end- to be continued

Ha… sorry for the short chapter but hey things happen

Jutsu/spell list

Futon: Tatsumaki-toraeru (wind style- tornado catch)

Rank- B, Type- supplement /defensive

Description- technique allows the user to create a tornado that can slowdown a person in free fall allowing the user to temporarily fly, also this jutsu can act as a temporary shield against many D-C Rank attacks

Soten Kisshun (twin god healing shield (if I translated incorrectly I apologize)

Rank-SS, Type- healing User Orihime

This technique requires the help of a pair of hairpins that then create a time/space barrier that can reject all phenomena within that space making anything inside like new only known user is Orihimeand possibly one other

Many of you are probably wondering

Why did Naruto's swords shrink.

Answer He's a ninja long swords are harder to move around in but don't worry in their shikai they'll return to normal size

Also Who is Onika

Answer Secret

So like it

Hate it

Whatever next chapter is how the Maelstrom became the strawberry

Until then shadow out


	5. how the maelstrom became the strawberry

Hey readers here's the next chapter

Also if a person wishes to be my Beta please let me know

And I'll still taking ideas for those who you want I'm thinking two or three more depends on what you think

In the harem so far

Hinata

Orihime

Rukia

Tatuski

Temari

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or bleach nor do I own any Jutsu or kido …

Possibly

Now story start

"Talking" _Thinking_

"**Demon talking" **_**Demon thinking**_

Jutsu, kido, spells

_Last Time_

Onika then turned to Naruto after moving some of the foliage out of the way "Now child listen and listen well hold no regrets, no desires, never look back and run, run with all your heart. Now then are you ready?"

Taking a calming breath Naruto took one last look at this old world preparing to never return again and without warning ran in the cave

After disappearing from sight Onika just chuckled "good luck Naruto Namikaze."

_ Story start_

As Naruto ran through the cave he felt his chakra beginning to drain away, yet Onika's words still ran in his mind so he kept running

Then it felt as though the cave went on forever or at least there was no exit but he kept at it,

Eventually he saw a light at the end of the tunnel (no not like the supposed death crap) after what felt like forever.

The first thing he saw was he was in the woods, and off in the distance he could see buildings taller than the ones in Konoha.

But when he stepped out of the cave he tripped, after looking around to see what tripped him, he noticed that he had shrunk!

Naruto frowned at this the because the only cloths that would fit him was his old jump suit, it's not that he didn't like his jump suit

But after spending time with his senseis criticism he decided to cut back on orange a little, and after his hair turned orange (much to his delight and Itachi's horror) that he cut back altogether but still keeping some for sentimental reasons

Sighing Naruto then took the bottom half of the jump suit and his black t-shirt from his scroll and put those on "Might as well get a camp started." The now shrunk orange haired ninja muttered

(Time-Skip…Two Weeks)

A woman was wondering through the woods she was about her early 30s with long blond hair, fair skin, and standing about 5'4" the only other thing noticeable was that she was pregnant.

She was enjoying her walk when she heard "Hey Masaki." She turned to the voice to see a slightly younger Issida

"What is it honey?" the now named Masaki asked

"Are you sure you should be hiking in the woods with you being 5 months along?" Issida asked after catching up

Misaki just scoffed at her husband "Fresh air is good for the babies besides it's such a lovely day for a picnic in the mountain's meadow, it just sounded so nice." She explained

"But what about wild animals, like bears, or maybe a mountain lion." He said sounding slightly afraid

Masaki placed her hand on her hips "Issida Kurosaki have you always been a coward or did you lose your nerve marring me? Now there's a stream over there and I think that would be nice place to setup, any objections?" After getting no reply "Good."

Setting up the smell of food attracted some unwanted company,

After getting everything set Masaki then sat down on the blanket enjoying the beauty of nature "Isn't this place beautiful Issida-kun… (No responds) Issida-kun?" she asked turning to him but when she saw him his eyes were wide in fear, slowly she turned to see what he saw and her eyes widened in terror because behind her was the biggest grizzly bear she had ever seen (AN I don't know what bears are native to Japan) it's eyes were red with rage, it's nose was flared, and it's mouth was foaming

Both knew this grizzly was rabid just from the look of it and could rip them to pieces and running wasn't an option because it could catch them

The bear lifted its massive paw and swung at Masaki

"NO MISAKI!" Issida yelled but Masaki just closed her eyes waiting for the pain

(SPLAT)

Something warm was rolling down her face she knew it was blood but she felt no Pain?

Carefully she opened one eye and what she saw surprised her because the bear was howling in pain with what looked like a small throwing knife stuck in its paw

Then a young sounding voice spoke up from no ware "Hey yogi don't you know it's not nice to be ruining peoples picnics."

Carefully Masaki turned to look at the new voice despite the situation she couldn't help but shout KAWAII

Because a little ways away was a young boy about 3-4 years old with spikey orange hair a baggy black shirt and orange pants that were rolled up so he wouldn't trip

Then the child moved at surprising speeds causing her to see double but the double was attacking the bear while the child's hand started glowing and what she saw in his hand shocked her ever more because he was holding a golf ball size orb of blue light, running at the bear he trust his hand forward and shouted

Rasengan

At the point of contact a large amount of power was released and the bear was sent flying about 10-15 meters back knocking the bear out

Now the poor child was panting tiredly as he trudged to the bear to get his knife after getting it he wiped the blood on the blade clean on the grass he then went to her and said

"I hope you are more careful when going on a picnic." And he promptly passed out.

Masaki seeing her little hero quickly catching him before his head hit the ground "Issida quick let's take him home!"

"B-But Masaki how can we trust this boy? And how did he do those things?" Issida asked worriedly

"ISSIDA!" Masaki sounding very cross "This child saved my life and the life of our unborn children, there is no reason for you to be scared of him. And no matter what you say I'm taking him home." As she turned with the orange haired child and walked/stomped down the mountain

Issida just sighed he wanted to object but when his wife made up her mind arguing was never an option (he always lost anyways), and the reason that he was so nervous around the boy was the fact that he used that strange energy it felt like spirit energy and that made him nervous

(Time Skip… Kurosaki Home)

Naruto woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling after looking around a little

"Okay where am I?" He asked to no one in particular with his arms crossed

Then he heard the door open and in came the lady he had saved from the bear walked in

When Masaki saw him she was surprised "you shouldn't be awake right now, you've been asleep for only three hours at best!"

Scratching the back of his head Naruto replied "yea I naturally heal fast, I always have… Anyways thank you for helping me but…"

"Wait one moment (she interrupted) my husband would probably like to thank you properly, give me one second dearie." And without waiting for a reply she heads strait out the door again

Moments later she comes back in with the man that was with her in the meadow following right behind her he then bowed in front of him "thank you for saving my wife Masaki young man."

Waving his hand and smiled "it was no trouble at all; I just felt that it was the right thing to do." Getting up out of the bed

"Where do you live? I would love to speak to your parents and express my gradated to them." Masaki expressed but was surprised he started frowning

"I don't have any parents… And as for where I am living, you two were near my campsite

Hearing this shocked the Kurosaki's they didn't think a 4 year old would live alone

"WHAT?" shouted the man "how can you have us believe that a child not even 8 years old be taking care of himself."

He would have continued ranting if it hadn't been for Masaki slapping him "Issida don't yell at the boy, I see no reason why we shouldn't trust what he's saying

Coughing Naruto managed to get the couples attention "listen I don't really expect you to trust or believe me. Heck if it hadn't happened to me already I would be skeptical too, but the truth is I'm actually 14 years old but by traveling through a rift between dimensions I ended up becoming a 4 year old again, yet seeing as you don't trust me so I'll be leaving now."

As he started heading for the door but was stopped by the hand of Issida "Now hold on a second what did you mean "between dimensions"?" he asked

Sighing once more Naruto looked at him and Masaki "sit down it's a long story." (Then Naruto explained about himself his life, the power that he used, and his treatment from his home village) needless to say Masaki and Issida were both in tears looking in to one another's eyes they seemed to make a decision

"Well then Naruto how about you be a part of our family (Naruto froze when he heard this) as you can see I'm expecting and they could use a big brother." Masaki said smileing

Then Issida added "you could also think of it as a way of thanking you for saving Masaki."

Naruto thought it over could he really have a family? After a moment of thinking he smiled a big 4 year old cheesy smile and shouted "YES!"

The now newly formed family all laughed then Issida said "you know Naruto Kurosaki doesn't sound that great, how about we brainstorm and come up with a new name for you."

"I have an idea." Masaki spoke getting bot males' attention "how about Ichigo."

"Strawberry?" Naruto looked confused

"well his hair does look sort of like a strawberry." Issida mused

Masaki giggled "no not Ichigo as in strawberry, "Ichi" as in number 1 and "go" as in guardian."

Naruto smiled "I like it."

"Ichigo Kurosaki it is!" Issida shouted

(FLASHBACK END)

"A couple of months later I was officially adopted as Ichigo Kurosaki."

After finishing many were surprised at how he became Ichigo

"Naruto you said that the Kyuubi was released, what do you mean?" Sakura started "I thought the Kyuubi was still wondering until that point at which it attacked."

Looking down Naruto asked "Sakura do you know who the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi was?"

"Second? I thought you were the first." She said sounding really confused

"Sakura I was the third jinchuriki of Kyuubi, but it's not surprising not even Jiraiya or Tsunade knew about this… you see during the battle with the First Hokage his wife chose to seal it within herself so she was the first and I am the third." He explained

"Okay so you are the first but who was the second?" Renji asked

Naruto looked at Kakashi "Kakashi do you know how I gained my whisker birth marks?" he asked touching them

Confused "You gained them after the Kyuubi was sealed, by the surge of yokai entering your body." Kakashi answered

Naruto just gave a hollow chuckle "Kakashi your half right but the thing is I was born with these marks."

This made many go wide eyed especially Kakashi at the implications

But it was Rukia who spoke "it was your mother or at least your birth mother." It wasn't a question it was fact

"Yea" he spoke sadly

Chad then asked "Naruto… why did you not tell us any of this before now?"

"Well to be honest Chad I never thought that they would actually find me (turns to Kakashi) why were you looking for me anyway and how did you find the cave that lead you here

At this Kakashi explained about the letter the council meeting

Naruto smiled "Good to hear Jiji kept his promise to me"

"Promise?" Sakura asked

"Yes haven't you ever wondered why I never bugged jiji about my family? You see back when I was 7 I kept bugging him until one day he told me that he would tell me about my parents when I became 18, a Jonin or one other thing happened though he never did tell me what the last thing was but now I know it was the activation of one of my bloodlines, but I'm still glad he kept his promise even after his death." He said with a hint of sadness "now how about you and finding the cave?"

"Well to be honest Naruto (Sakura started) we found the cave completely by accident."

(FLASHBACK)

Sakura was sitting in the Hokages office at the time she was working in the Hospital when an ANBU arrived and told her to arrive to the Hokage's office immediately for an assignment, after her shift she went straight to her master's office and found it vacant, she decided to take a seat to wait for the Hokage to return, five minutes later the door opened to revel both lady Tsunade and Kakashi.

"hello Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

But before Kakashi could respond she heard a voice that made her blood boil

"(Tch) all but the dope and it's a full team 7" Sasuke said arrogantly

Sakura glared at Sasuke "What's he doing here?" She asked with venom in her voice

"Calm down Sakura." Tsunade said in an authoritive tone at Sakura did "Now the reason you all have been summoned you three have been chosen for a search and retrieval mission this is classified as a High A to S ranked assignment."

Now this confused Sakura normally this type of mission depending on what they were looking for would be at best a C to B ranked at worst low A Ranked, the only time they were ranked higher would be if the target was of great importance or if the target was in great danger.

"Lady Tsunade is this mission for a person or an object?" she asked needing more info.

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice "this mission involves a V.I.P of great importance to the village, and before you ask why the old team 7 was chosen. It was decided that this cell would be the best because the target knows this cell the best."

"I understand. I Sakura Haruno here by accept the mission"

"I was ordered to go so I have no choice so I Sasuke Uchiha here by accept the mission." He said grumbling

"I Kakashi Hatake here by accept the mission." Kakashi said with vigor which confused both Sasuke and Sakura because he was on time and he didn't have his infamies orange book out ether

"Very well your mission is to locate and retrieve one Naruto Uzumaki." Tunade said

_Chapter end_ 

Haaaaaa next chapter is up ok listen I might not update next week I plan on posting my Negima/Naruto crossover next

That and other thing are happening as well so we'll see

Also notice I said I would tell you my secret ambition well here it is

I wish to be the #1 most unpredictable author ever!

Until next time

Shadow out


	6. discushions and answers

Hello my fans cireshadow again sorry it took me longer than I wanted to get this chapter made

So yea this chapter is still explanations same as the next

I'm sorry if you like violence mixed in it but I'm clearing as many questions as I can think you would want to know

Anyhow on with the story

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or bleach nor do I own any Jutsu or kido …

Possibly

Now story start

"Talking" _Thinking_

"**Demon talking" **_**Demon thinking**_

Jutsu, kido, spells

_Last Time_

"Lady Tsunade is this mission for a person or an object?" she asked needing more info.

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice "this mission involves a V.I.P of great importance to the village, and before you ask why the old team 7 was chosen. It was decided that this cell would be the best because the target knows this cell the best."

"I understand. I Sakura Haruno here by accept the mission"

"I was ordered to go so I have no choice so I Sasuke Uchiha here by accept the mission." He said grumbling

"I Kakashi Hatake here by accept the mission." Kakashi said with vigor which confused both Sasuke and Sakura because he was on time and he didn't have his infamies orange book out ether

"Very well your mission is to locate and retrieve one Naruto Uzumaki." Tunade said

_Story Start_

"Hold on!" shouted an outraged Uchiha "why is the dope being brought back?"

Tsunade just looked at Sasuke and said "why to make him our next Hokage of course. (then under her breath muttered) thou in my opinion he should never have been banished in the first place."

This just pissed him off even further but before he could argue Kakashi spoke up "Lady Tsunade I think it would be best if you started from the beginning."

Looking at him Tsunade nodded "fine let me rephrase the mission team 7 will be on is an A-S class search and retrieval mission to find one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to become the successor to the tittle Hokage."

"Na-Namikaze then Naruto is…" Sakura started

"The son of the fourth Hokage and heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans… it was decided that he would be chosen for the title Hokage in hopes for him to return." Tsunade interrupted "Now this will be an ongoing mission lasting for two months afterwards a new team will be assigned from the original teams in your year understand."

"But sensei Naruto's been gone for years how do we know he's not dead or worse." Sakura asked  
Then a new voice spoke up "Oh the gaki's still alive that I know for sure."

The group swung around and saw Jiraiya sitting on the window ledge looking out to the village

"The catch is I don't while I know where he's at but the toads assure me he's not dead." He said not looking at the others

"Jiraiya isn't it possible to Reverse Summon Naruto from any ware in the world." Kakashi asked

Jiraiya Sighed "Normally you would be correct however for some reason whenever the toads try there's some sort of interferes preventing that option from working… But I do know that the last place he was supposedly sited was some place between sea country and bird country."

"There you now have your starting location to find Naruto (Tsunade started) now reformed team 7 MOVE OUT!"

(Time Skip… Two Weeks between Sea and Bird Country)

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT MORON DISAPPEAR TO!" Sasuke shouted in frustration.

Now normally Sasuke wouldn't have shown even that much emotion, but he was furious no scratch that he was pissed off even more than the time he meet back up with Itachi when he found out his brother was after the dope and thought he was a waste of time. Because no matter where they went the moment the people from a village found out they were ninja from Konoha people became difficult with them, when asked what they had done wrong the found out that Naruto had in some way helped their villages in any shape or form, from fighting off bandits, to one place called Tree Fall Village where he had completely destroyed a demon that had demanded a sacrifice of young women. And when asked where there savior hailed from they always heard the same thing.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I hail from no home."

Yet most people were confused and decided to look into it trying to decipher what he meant and what they learned disgusted them from the banishment to what they assumed fear of a powerful shinobi, it got so bad they had to remove their hitai-ate and wear civilian clothing just so people would be willing to talk to them and then only to find out that no one know where he was. Now they were walking down a road between Bird and Sea Country.

"Where are you Naruto?" Sakura asked under her breath

Then up ahead of them they see a small cottage and decide to stay for the night seeing as it is already late out and they didn't feel like setting up camp, when they reached the door and knocked an old woman answered she was about 5'6" long silver hair with crimson eyes she looked to be about 60 greeted them at the door

Kakashi spoke up "Hello miss my name is Kakashi and my companion's and I have been traveling for a long time and we were wondering if you would let us stay here for the night? I assure you that we would be willing to pay for our stay of course."

After looking them over for a moment the lady smiled "of course I don't mind you staying for the night my name is Riesa and I am a world renowned fortune teller

This caught Sakura's attention "excuse me miss Riesa but I was wondering if you could tell me my fortune?" she asked

Riesa just smiled "sure if you'll just follow me please." Then walked away with Sakura and team 7 following behind, she lead the ninja trio to a small dimly lit room filled with various objects and in the center of the room was a crystal ball on a table with two chairs on either side of the table. Riesa took the chair closest to the wall while Sakura took the chair closest to the door while Sasuke and Kakashi found two chairs in the hallway and sat in "Now dearie let me see your hand." Riesa said. Then Riesa took Sakura's hand and examined it after a moment "You are on a quest looking for a person who you have harmed in the past. Yes? (This got both a shocked look from Kakashi and a nod from Sakura) This person was scorned and feared for things out of his control. Yes? (again Sakura nods) However because information you wish to bring him back. Yes." This it wasn't a question it was a statement but Sakura nodded all the same. Then Riesa took some tarot cards and shuffled them and had Sakura draw three cards and placed them in a row then shuffled again then she drew two cards and placed them above the cards Sakura placed and had Sakura draw the last card and place it above the two cards she drew. (AN I honestly don't know a thing about how tarot cards work so understand that this is just speculation or whatever.) She then flipped the first three cards looked at them and said the one you seek is still out there and you will meet once again, (she then had Sakura flip her two cards) however to find him you will travel a great distance for you see he is no longer in this realm, but a new one where only by finding him will you find your way back for this will be a one way trip if you do continue and fail to find him."

"How, how do we get there?" Sakura asked

Riesa then flipped the last card "By traveling a pathway that is only found by those who know where to look. A cave to that plain, a cave hidden, a cave sacred."

"Where is this cave? Do you know? Please I must find him." Sakura said

Riesa smiled "Yes child I know the cave well it is behind my home you see my husband found the cave and we built this cottage as a refuge for people who got lost from that world but sadly no one come though."

Quickly getting up Kakashi spoke "please can you lead us to the cave."

"Of course follow me it's not too far away." Riesa said and took them to the cave (AN same cave as Naruto ran through)

"Will this really take us to another world?" Sasuke asked skeptically

"Yes." Riesa Deadpanned then looked at Sakura "Now child listen well do not give up hope you will find the one you seek once more but I cannot tell you how long it will take nor can I tell you where to find him but never forget only he can help you return." She spoke with great seriousness

Then Sakura steadied her nerves took a deep breath and prepared to go in the cave she then looked to Kakashi who nodded, and to Sasuke who scoffed and at an unspoken signal they ran into the cave.

Not seeing Riesa smile "I'm sure Naruto will return just like my son will." As she turned around and faded along with the cottage.

(FLASHBACK END)

"After getting through the cave and saw the city then mere minutes later she (point to Rukia) finds us acting like she was taking a walk through the wood." Sakura says finishing her story

Next Zaraki speaks up "Naruto right? (Naruto nods) Fight me! You seem like a good warm up."

Naruto chuckles "Sure that would help me see my limitations now how about latter this week no holding back. Deal?"

Zaraki laughs like a madman "I like the new Ichigo not afraid to die."

"Naruto how did you gain Soul Reaper powers?" Rukia asked

He shrugs "I'm not sure of that myself but if I had to guess I would say when I absorbed the Kyuubi I also absorbed the seal which was made by the soul king himself and then when you gave me your powers it acted like a jumpstart to the left over power of the seal, or at least that's my guess."

"Naruto what was it that my brother teach you?" asked a slightly calmer Sasuke

Naruto closed his eyes "Your brother trained me in Gen-jutsu and while I can't create one I can dispel anything C-Ranked and under and it was you brother and Kyuubi who gave me these…" and when he opened his eyes everyone saw that his eyes were now yellow and the whites of his eyes were now black and his pupils were white.

"What the hell is that Naruto?" Renji shouted

"This Renji is the Senkogan or flash-eye it is now where the Harasengan is housed (everyone looked confused at this) (sigh) I guess I've got to explain you see the Harasengan is a bloodline that gives the user the power to teleport themselves along with anything that is holding on to the user and my father was able to actually transport attacks as well, but the drawback to the bloodline is you needed to know where you were going in order to get there another problem is if a target is moving then you need to predict the persons movements not easy in combat that's why my dad made seals, those seals acted as a homing beacon/sonar as it gave him a ling of site so to speak. But with the Senkogan I gained similar traits of Sharingan and Byakugan for instance I can predict a person's movements like the Sharingan but I can't copy any jutsu I see, also my eyes give me telescopic ability's up to about one mile or so like the Byakugan but I can't see 360* or see chakra points either I can however reflect any Gen-jutsu back to the caster even Tsukuyomi." Naruto explained

"Who is Hinata?" Uryu asked while pushing his glasses up

"Hinata is a girl I knew who had a crush on me when we were younger, yet the sadly I never noticed those feeling she had for me until after I left and I now wonder what would have happened if I did, but it's probably too late now." Naruto said somewhat down trodden. (Oh if only he Knew HEHEHE)

Kakashi thought for a moment then asked "Naruto you said you "accidently" completed the Rasengan what did you mean by that? And also what is your Elemental affinity?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi strangely "Kakashi-sensei what are you talking about isn't the Rasengan already a completed technic and if so why would you need to know his affinity?"

But before Kakashi could answer Naruto spoke up "Sakura the Rasengan isn't a competed jutsu in fact my dad never got the chance to finish it, his original goal was to infuse the power of the users element into it making it that much more powerful. And to answer your first question I'm not telling I'm still a ninja and I won't give up my secrets up like that (while Kakashi was upset he understood a ninja still keep secrets even from their comrades that and he didn't have any faith in them yet.).

And as for you second I have a guess but after the fusion I would need a peace of chakra paper to see."

(Chapter End)

HAHAHA cliff hangers got to love them gat to hate them as well

So what do you think?

Like, Hate Who cares enjoy

Also here's an Omake I forgot to add last chapter

Disclaimer I don't own the characters used

(Begin)

In the woods somewhere near Katkura town we see a brown bear wearing a green hat white collar and red striped tie "Hey Booboo isn't it nice to take a vacation out of Jelly stone once in a while?"

The bear asked to a smaller light brown bear "Yes Yogi it's very relaxing."

The now named Yogi sighed "yes but I would like to have a Pic-a-nic Basket no?"

Then they hear "Fresh air is good for the babies besides it's such a lovely day for a picnic in the mountain's meadow, it just sounded so nice." A women who looked like she was pregnant said sounding slightly annoyed

"But what about wild animals, like bears, or maybe a mountain lion." Said a man with black spiky hair said sounding terrified

"HO-HO Hey Booboo I think we just hit the Jack-o-pot." Yogi said while getting a can of whipped cream out from his hat

But Booboo looked skeptical "Yogi are you sure it's a good idea to do that?"

"Of course Booboo." Yogi assured the smaller bear while putting eye drops in his eye's to make them look red "now you just stay back and watch I'll be in and out and as you know I'm smarter than the average bear."

"I can't look." Booboo said covering his eyes while Yogi traipsed off to get his prize

Moments later he heard Yogi cry out in pain and a childlike voice say "Hey yogi don't you know it's not nice to be ruining peoples picnics." And when he looked he saw a small child

Charging at Yogi then saw the child multiply and last thing he saw was the child holding a small golf ball sized blue orb just about to hit Yogi

"Oh this can't be good." Booboo muttered

(The End)

Ha-ha-ha how was that? Sorry but that particular thought got stuck in my head when I was working in this and here it is

Anyway until next time

Shadow Out


	7. discushions and choises

Hello readers tis I cireshadow once again I apologize as this is not an update but an edit as it pains me to do it but as it has come to

My attention that does not allow contain adult/explicit content such as sex and/ or extreme violents

Unfortunate but I don't make the rules so I must abide by them

Also for those who are wondering why I have not updated for in while truth is my notes got trashed so I have to work from scratch that and I'm looking for a program to turn my acer into a cyber-notebook so it makes it easer on me to transfer the information from one to the other.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or bleach nor do I own any Jutsu or kido …

Possibly

Now story start

"Talking" _Thinking_

"**Demon/Zanpakuto talking" **_**Demon/Zanpakuto thinking**_

Jutsu, kido, spells

_Last Time_

Kakashi thought for a moment then asked "Naruto you said you "accidently" completed the Rasengan what did you mean by that? And also what is your Elemental affinity?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi strangely "Kakashi-sensei what are you talking about isn't the Rasengan already a completed technic and if so why would you need to know his affinity?"

But before Kakashi could answer Naruto spoke up "Sakura the Rasengan isn't a competed jutsu in fact my dad never got the chance to finish it, his original goal was to infuse the power of the users element into it making it that much more powerful. And to answer your first question I'm not telling I'm still a ninja and I won't give up my secrets up like that (while Kakashi was upset he understood a ninja still keep secrets even from their comrades that and he didn't have any faith in them yet.).

And as for you second I have a guess but after the fusion I would need a peace of chakra paper to see."

_Story Start_

Knowing what Naruto needed Kakashi pulled a small piece of paper from his pouch and handed it to Naruto

With a nod of thanks Naruto slowly added chakra to the paper, but the effect was instant the paper first split in two then got wet and lastly the paper became black "I thought so." Naruto said while the others looked confused and Kakashi looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey Cyclops what's chakra paper and why are you so surprised from the effect?" Yatchiru asked

After regaining his composer Kakashi explained "Well little one (this caused Yatchiru to glare at Kakashi then pout) chakra paper is a special paper grown from a tree that grows with chakra, it's what we ninjas use to help us determine our elemental chakra nature this nature then tells us which jutsu we can perform the easiest. You see normally there are five elements fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water and when you add your own chakra to the paper different effects happen like a fire affinity would cause the paper to combust into flames, a wind affinity to split the paper in half, a lightning affinity would cause the paper to crumble up, an earth affinity would cause the paper to become dust, and a water affinity would cause the paper to get wet."

"Then why did the paper turn black?" Sakura asked as she had never heard of chakra paper turning black before

"That Sakura is what surprised me." Kakashi replied then continued "you see there are two other chakra types out there thou there not really taught about, but those two would be light and dark chakra, you see light chakra is more in tuned with healing and defensive abilities while dark chakra is more destructive in nature and amplify the more deductive chakra types such as wind, lightning, and fire.

Naruto then picked up "Right and to attain one of these two types is really difficult because you have to have either a pure soul or a truly tainted soul or in my case Kyuubi as the Kyuubi was a giant ball of negative emotions down to its very core so after I absorbed it I gained it's dark chakra as my own and this allows me to use all the elements even those I have a weak affinity for so I can make black flame like Itachi's Asamaru which is a combination of fire and dark chakra."

Ishin thought of something "hey Ichigo why didn't you use the Rasengan on that hollow that first attacked the house?"

"Well dad to be honest I was planning to but Rukia jumped in the way." He explained while Rukia blushed in embarrassment however before she could respond Naruto continued "besides _dad _you never told me you were an Ex-Soul Reaper ether so I was never sure if the Rasengan would have worked in the first place, so I went for the sure thing at the time. Also I found out I can't perform the Kage-Bushin in soul form ether and from what I can only guess is when I use the technic I separate a portion of my soul and when I dispel the technic my soul returns allowing me to learn what my soul fragment learns. (then he smirks) I also royally lucked out that Kon here couldn't use my chakra otherwise who knows what could have happed when he was in control with my body."

"Hey Ichigo or Naruto or whatever your name is why badly when you yourself had it ruff as a kid?" Kon asked

Naruto looks at Kon "you're a pervert." He deadpans

(Kon face faults) "what does that have to with anything!" Kon cries with his arms flailing around and anime tears in his eyes

"Kon (Naruto started in a quiet tone) I tried being nice to you once and I know what you're a pervert, you and most of my sensei's were perverts so I'VE HAD IT WITH PERVERTS!

(Somewhere in the elemental continent)

Jiraiya was peeping in on a women's bath house using his clocking jutsu when he suddenly sneezed both alerting the women in the bath and breaking his jutsu but before he could ponder who was talking about him he heard the scream of "Pervert!" and the fists of rigorous female fury and as Jiraiya lay there beaten just before losing consciousness he couldn't help but think _"I don't know how but this is all Gaki's fault."_

(Back with Naruto)

"Now does this answer all of your questions?" Naruto asked after no one spoke he continued "alright the real question I should ask is if you guys (looks at his friends and family) want to come along."

Yuzu was the first to speak "well I would like to see big brother's old hometown" she said meekly

"Well if Yuzu's going I'm going too." Karin said loudly

Ishin just nodded he was going then he looked at his friends

"Sure." Was Chad's answer

"Why not." Uryu said while once again pushing up his glasses

"I'd be happy to go Naruto." Orihime said excitedly

Then he looked at Rukia, "Rukia?" he asked

"I'm not sure I can I'd need to talk to my captain…" she started

Until Naruto said "It's fine Rukia."

Rukia didn't know why her heart hurt so much when he said it was fine

Then Naruto turned to Renji

The red head thought for a moment then replied "sure I think I can get permission from captain Kukski to let me go." He said with a shrug

"Great I guess well get going in a week or so." Naruto said

"Umm Naruto not to question you or anything but why a week?" Kakashi asked

"It's very simple Kakashi in that time frame I plan to teach Chad, Uryu, and Orihime how to use their chakra." Naruto explained "though I think chad will get it first since his power run on the same principal then Uryu in about two to three days later and Orihime maybe a day or two after that then we can pack up the next day and be gone, and I also plan to train myself to see how far my powers have grown along with my limitations."

He then got a nod from the group as they all set off to prepare for the week to come

(Time skip… one week later)

It has been one week since Naruto trained Chad, Uryu, and Orihime using his clones. And as expected Chad finished in a day, Uryu finished two days later, but Orihime unexpectedly finished a day early.

And also during that time Naruto himself was training to get reacquainted with his powers by battling Kepachi who was loving every minute of it since Naruto said to come at him with everything he had (boy did he ever regret saying that) but it did give him a chance to learn his strengths and weaknesses like for instance he learned he could activate both of his sword's Shinkai at the same time but if he tried a double Bankai neither would activate his theory was because his Zangetsu when in Bankai would compress his Reishi thus allowing him to move in higher speeds, however because of Hyorinmaru's bankai which pushed out Reishi to greater levels like all other Zanpakuto, the two swords would clash and cancel each other out thus limiting him, not only that but in order to switch he would have to wait at least 5 minutes before going into his other Bankai form the reason being his body would have to wait and readjust in order to safely switch. Yet it was proven he could switch almost instantly but then his body would then set a time limit on how long he could stay in his chosen Bankai form (and the time varied) and even after that he would be in a great deal of pain from the stress of them.

But not all was bad like he did learn that after becoming whole he gained Toshiro's Kido spells but he would have to resynchronize with Hyorinmaru a little in order to use him to his fullest effect like his other-self did, he also started working on a twin sword style that he called the Dance twin lotus which mainly focused on quick movement and flexibility to get behind an enemy to kill or disable and thanks to his Senkogan he was dangerous (but was working it out as to not rely on it too much).

Also he went out on a date with Orihime.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Orihime were taking a break from Orihime's chakra training senesce she had just finished and they decided to take a break before while they were resting Naruto kept taking glances at her

"_You know even though I've known of Orihime's feelings on me for years and I know I do care for her but…"_ but before he could finish his thoughts he heard a deep neutral voice

"**Then why don't you go and ask her out."**__The voice said

"_Zangetsu?_ What do you mean" Naruto asked 

"**What I mean Naruto is that you are trying to truly sort out your feelings for her and this world, right now you're unsure whether you should stay there or not that is why you said you'd go with them. But you also wish to stay with your friends here and you're afraid they won't accept you for who you are."**__Zangetsu explained

Still unsure Naruto tried to interject _"yea… but…"_

"**There is no but! Naruto stop worrying it is just like battle show no fear…Do not doubt yourself trust in yourself and me."**__Zangetsu said

"_I know Zangetsu but what if… what if she doesn't feel the same way anymore?" _

"**Naruto if you never try you will never know and you will always wonder what if, just like with Hinata so do yourself a favor…ask her out." **

Sighing in defeat Naruto walked up to Orihime then taking a deep breath "Say Orihime." He started carefully

"Yes Naruto?" she spoke as she looked at him

Naruto then started feeling nervous "umm Orihime would you like to…"

"Like to what?" Orihime asked confused

"Would you like to go onadate?" he said really fast

"Onadate what's an onadate?" Orihime asked

At this Naruto sweat dropped "No Orihime what a meant to or what I mean to say is would you like to hang out at the mall tomorrow with me?"

"Hang out? As on a date?" Orihime asked with hope in her voice

Scratching the back of head Naruto and nodded "yea so…"

"Yes!" Orihime shouted with happiness grabbing on to his arm then blushed at her forwardness

It was then decided that they would meet up in the front of the mall around 4 o'clock and where Naruto waited for half an hour wearing blue jeans, with a white shirt, with a black hoody and an orange spiral on the shoulder then he heard

"I'm not late am I?"

When Naruto turned to reply his jaw dropped when he saw Orihime in a pink slightly frilly blouse, under a lite blue jacket, and lite blue skirt (AN: I'm not a girl so I don't know if the look works or not but let's say it does.) now after picking up his jaw "n-no your right on time." He stammered slightly then in the spur of the moment thing Naruto offered his arm to her which she graciously took, now on their date the first thing they did was go to a movie which was a sci-fi/advancer that surprisingly Orihime choose (AN: sorry but Orihime just seems to be the type to choose weird things and that's fine with me) then after the movie they when to get something to eat nothing real fancy just some burgers and a shake nothing really eventful happened but for some odd reason Naruto felt like they were being watched, but paid it no mind as he focused more on having a good time with Orihime and for some inexplicable reason the things they did and the time they spent together made him want to stay by her side longer and he felt like he was torn between staying here with her or trying to fulfill a childhood dream. Yet the date ended far quicker then he would have liked so he offered to walk Orihime home which she accepted graciously while they were walking they decided to talk about their hobby's like Naruto enjoyed growing plants, while Orihime's was trying new and exotic foods that she maid or someone else made. Then Naruto joked saying that they should then go to Ichraku's a ramen stand he went to as a kid as he mentioned how old man Tenichi would always invent new types of ramen one of which was his desert ramen which had chocolate noodles, in a vanilla cream broth and topped with fruit and chocolate and had him try it out on first as he was his best costumer. Orihime giggled and said it was a date, Which Naruto agreed. They had so much fun talking that when they got to her house they still didn't want to part so Orihime invited Naruto in for some tea, then when he agreed she practically dragged him inside where he sat at the table where she went and got the tea started then when she came out and set the tea out for him and her and sat down too

But after a moment of award silence Orihime asked "Naruto I noticed that during the date you spaced out for a moment there is there anything on your mind?"

Naruto for his part sat there gathering his thoughts then set his cup down "Orihime the truth is I'm having trouble figuring out what I should do about the whole returning to Konoha thing should I stay or not… I…I just don't know what I should do." He admitted remembering how he was treated as a child the overpriced goods, the glares, and the mobs that chased him as a child, yet despite all of that he also remembered Konohamaru, Udon, and Megumi the three children who looked up to him as their boss, Tsunade who he still saw as a mother/grandmother, and Iruka who acted as his big brother to him as a kid, then the rookie 12 while they worked together he had gained the respect of then all or at least some form of acknowledgment from them… until that day.

But he was cut short from his musings when Orihime spoke "Naruto… I don't have all the answers but there is one thing I do know." When he looked at her she continued "I'm sure that no matter what you decide everyone will accept your decision." "Thanks Orihime." Naruto replies with a kind smile then looks down "but still..."

Then Orihime interrupted "Naruto could you please close your eyes."

"My eyes?" he repeats confused

Orihime just nods "W-well there is something I've wanted to give to you for some time now and I figured this would be a good time to give it to you." She explains

Shrugging Naruto does as he is asked then he feels something touching his lips when he opens his eyes he sees Orihime kissing him

After a few seconds of shock Naruto then starts kissing back then feeling bold Naruto licks her lips asking to deepen the kiss which she grants when she opens her mouth then their tongues dance together nether trying to overpower the other, however after five or so minutes they break apart needing air. After caching her breath Orihime then looks into Naruto's blue eye "Naruto I've loved you for a long time now and I love you even more now knowing how your was before coming here, so… I've made a decision that no matter what, weather you choose to stay here or stay there I want to stay by your side." Then she started then started pulling off her shirt

But Naruto stopped her "Orihime you don't have to do this for me." Naruto says not wanting to ruin her life

Orihime just smiles at his kindness but places all of his fears to rest by saying "I know I don't… but I want to more than anything in the world." She then fully removes her shirt as Naruto finds out she wasn't wearing a bra

**(AN Please use your imagination for this lemon)**

Panting from their experience Naruto attempted to get up but Orihime held him "Naruto please stay with me tonight." She pleaded

Sighing slightly he just nodded and laid down next to her as she promptly fell asleep snuggling close to his warmth while holding onto him, Naruto carefully did a single seal and a Kage bushin popped into existence before it ran into the other room and came back with a blanket that covered both of them before it became shrouded in smoke and became dressed like what Naruto was wearing before the date then it walked out the door to head home and shut it quietly as not to disturb the now sleeping Orihime.

(Flashback end)

When Orihime woke the next morning she blushed at what she and Naruto did but said that she enjoyed it as he Harasenganed back to his house to relieve his clone and not let his family worry or find out what he did (oh thank god for kage bushin)

Now he's standing in front of the cave waiting for the others to arrive, thinking on how he's supposed to open the gate to get them back to his world when he hears

"ICHIGO!"

(Chapter end)

Ha another chapter done

And boy it was tricky getting it done

Especially since I'm working now so updates will take longer than I would like but hey

Ya need to make money some how

I have a question should I continue making the yogi bear omake? Or stop while I'm ahead if you like I will continue if not oh well

But don't expect them in all chapters only specific ones

Oh! And to my anonyms readers sorry for stopping you from reviewing but its fixed but please remember you flame me I delete you

That's a wrap so until next time

Shadow out


End file.
